In today's rapidly updating technology, liquid crystal displays have been widely used in electronic display products, such as televisions, computers, mobile phones and personal digital assistants. A liquid crystal display comprises a source driver, a gate driver, a liquid crystal display panel, and the like, wherein the liquid crystal display panel has an array of pixels while the gate driver is used to successively turn on the corresponding pixel rows in the array of pixels to transmit the pixel data outputted by the source driver to the pixels, thereby displaying an image to be displayed.
At present, the gate driver is generally formed by array process on an array substrate of the liquid crystal display, i.e. Gate Driver on Array (GOA) process. This integration process not only saves the cost, but also can achieve an aesthetic design in which two sides of the liquid crystal panel are symmetrical to each other. Meanwhile, it also omits the bonding area of the gate integrated circuit (IC) and the fan-out wiring space, realizing a design of narrow frame. Furthermore, this integration process can further eliminate the need for bonding process in the direction of gate scan lines, thereby improving the throughput and yield.
The existing gate driver usually consists of a plurality of cascaded shift registers, wherein the signals outputted from the driving signal output terminals of the shift registers of respective stages are generally controlled by a pull-up node and a clock signal. However, in an existing shift register, noises would occur to the pull-up node and the driving signal output terminal at a rising edge of the clock signal, which may lead to output errors.